


[hard vore] Some Days the Bunny Gets You

by wolfbunny



Series: [hard vore] Some Days Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fatal Vore, Gen, Hard vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Red catches bunny!Blueberry, but things don't turn out like he intended.





	[hard vore] Some Days the Bunny Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, very gore, so blood, heed the warnings.

Blueberry pretended he’d walked into the clearing without seeing the wolf. He kept his skull and ears turned away from it to maintain the fiction, but he heard it stop in its tracks. He had to stop too and pretend he’d found an interesting leaf, or the wolf would have let him walk right past it. Stars, how had this wolf not starved to death already?  
  
The wolf finally leaped at him, and he was obliged to dodge and run away. He pretended he’d tripped and sent himself rolling on the grass. He didn’t trust this dopey wolf not to lose him immediately otherwise.  
  
At last he felt the weight of the larger monster land on him, its hands pressing him into the forest floor. He yelped as the breath was crushed out of him. The wolf sat back, taking most of the pressure off, but keeping a firm grip on Blueberry’s spine and one leg. It waited a minute while it caught its breath; Blueberry panted too, keeping his ears pressed back, hoping the wolf would mistake it for terror.  
  
Finally the wolf pulled him closer. He let his fingers rake along the ground, but had to let go when he actually caught hold of a root and the wolf couldn’t immediately pull him loose. At last the wolf lifted him by the leg and let him dangle in front of its face. He made his eyelights big and moist and hugged his bandanna to his chest so it wouldn’t flop over his skull.  
  
“What’s the big _hare_ -y?” the wolf said. “I just wanna _burrow_ you for a minute.”  
  
Blueberry’s carefully crafted expression of confusion and fear melted into irritation. “Those are terrible! I’ll kick you!” He kicked out with his free leg and hit the wolf in the cheekbone, but it didn’t even budge.  
  
“Ha ha! You think a bunny can fight back against a wolf?”  
  
Blueberry had broken character, but now he threw himself back into it, letting his sockets go wide and his eyelights shrink small. He gasped as the wolf grabbed his ears with its other hand and let him dangle right-side-up. “No, please, I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me—you were—your jokes are really funny!” He flailed and struggled, careful not to actually hit the wolf this time.  
  
“Glad you got a _kick_ out of them.” The wolf grinned, letting its red tongue loll out between rows of sharp teeth.  
  
That pun wasn’t so bad, actually, but Blueberry couldn’t let himself react. He shivered, hoping the wolf would get on with it. Hanging by his ears always hurt.  
  
The wolf thought for a moment, but apparently had run dry on puns—thankfully. It opened its jaws and lifted Blueberry higher, lowering him in feet first. Blueberry squirmed just enough to be convincing without actually making things difficult. As his feet were engulfed in the soft warm ectoflesh of the wolf’s throat, his soul started to race for real. Another gulp and the wicked sharp teeth were digging into his ribs through his shirt. If the wolf decided to bite down on him for some reason, it could probably crack his ribs easily.  
  
But it didn’t. It stretched its jaws a little and gulped up to his pelvis, his back sliding along its tongue. Now its teeth rested on his neck. He’d had the foresight to fold up his arms close to his chest so they wouldn’t dangle out or get caught on the wolf’s jaw, but there was nothing he could do if it suddenly decided to bite his body free from his skull. It was unlikely, of course; no wolf wanted a mouthful of dust. But the possibility lent some honesty to Blueberry’s terrified whimpering.  
  
He clawed at its palate a little as it opened its mouth to gulp down his skull, then squeezed his eyes shut as the red magic engulfed him completely.  
  
Being swallowed was a bit like getting a big bear hug that lasted a little too long. Fortunately, Blueberry didn’t have too far to go; this wolf was mostly stomach. Soon he found himself curled up in a slightly less suffocatingly tight space, although he had to move his skull to pull his ears in after him. He couldn’t see a lot; although the wolf’s ectoflesh was translucent, it was wearing a sweater and jacket, so he really only had a good view of its bones in the faint the red glow of its magic. It was walking, he could tell by the way its stomach jostled him around. After a while it tilted over and came to a stop. The wolf had found a nice spot to relax while it digested him.  
  
He obliged it for a little while, nestling into its stomach lining and idly pushing at its flesh with his arms and legs. Wolves seemed to like that. Pale red fluid was starting to puddle around him—the wolf’s digestive juices. He couldn’t humor it forever, or he might actually get digested.  
  
He sat up and felt around for a nice juicy place in the wolf’s stomach lining. It grunted appreciatively at the internal massage. The wrinkles that maximized the surface area for absorption also made it easy to get between his teeth. He bit into it. The wolf yelped and jerked as he tore off a generous chunk. It was pure magic and Blueberry absorbed it instantly.  
  
“Ow! What are you doing?” The wolf sat up, meaning Blueberry was now lying on his back with his feet in the air, and pulled up its shirt to glare in at him.  
  
Blueberry shrugged, showing it his usual cheerful grin. Brighter red magic fluids were seeping out of the hole he’d made, joining the paler juices that were supposed to be there, but the wolf probably couldn’t tell because everything looked red through the flesh of its belly.  
  
The wolf seemed to write it off as a fluke and lay down again, making itself comfortable—or as comfortable as it could be with this bleeding wound. Blueberry got to his hands and knees in the cramped space and chose a spot for his next bite, closer to the wolf’s ribs. The esophagus long since dismissed, the magic didn’t extend up the wolf’s chest or down its legs, but it was thicker by the ribs and pelvis than in the space between them, and he didn’t want to break through.  
  
“Hey!” The wolf sat up again, leaving Blueberry sitting upright, fluids sloshing around him at the sudden change in orientation. “Stop that,” the wolf growled at him from outside, lifting its shirt again to see what he had done that hurt it.  
  
There was no need to preserve the mystery. The wolf couldn’t do anything to stop him anyway. He took another bite from the ragged edge of the hole he’d just made.  
  
The wolf winced. “What’re you doing in there? Cut it out!”  
  
Blueberry smiled at him and took another bite.  
  
“Okay, okay! You win! I’ll let you go!”  
  
Blueberry selected a new location and bit off another chunk.  
  
“Stop! Stop! Why can’t I—” The wolf writhed, probably trying to dispel its magic. It couldn’t, not with Blueberry inside. The damage he’d caused didn’t help either.  
  
Blueberry kept going, not terribly perturbed when the wolf fell over whimpering, or when it tried to hold him down through its own ectoflesh, first with its hands and then by pinning him under its spine. He was well-lubricated by all the magic fluids so he slipped away easily, and besides, there was plenty of magic flesh in every direction for him to target.  
  
Soon the inner surface of the wolf’s belly started getting very ragged, and Blueberry was coated in blood. The wolf was clutching its stomach and lying face-down on the grass. Its voice was weak. “Please, bunny, you win, just stop—”  
  
But Blueberry kept hollowing him out, eating through to the spine and gnawing on it a bit. The wolf clawed at its own stomach, which wasn’t a bad idea. If it got him out of there it might be able to dispel its magic. On the other hand, it might also dust itself, but it could dust at any minute anyway. Blueberry wouldn’t mind terribly. He had just about eaten his fill and his own magic stores were brimming over. But all things being equal, he’d rather not be showered in wolf dust. Maybe it was about time he got himself out.  
  
The wolf was lying on its front, so he chewed himself an exit in its back, near its spine, and pushing its jacket out of the way, pulled himself out. In the plain daylight, outside the red glow, it was more obvious that he was covered head to toe in gore. He combed his ears until they weren’t weighed down and then licked some of the worst of it from his gloves.  
  
The wolf watched him, and with a pained groan, finally managed to dispel its magic. It was no longer bleeding out, but given the dimness of its eyelights, he didn’t give much for its chances. If someone gave it an influx of pure magic, like a handful of monster candies, it might survive. He didn’t really want it warning other wolves about him, though.  
  
Its shirt was still bunched up around its ribs, and its jacket flipped up from Blueberry’s exit. It didn’t do anything but lie there breathing raggedly when he ducked back in, reaching into the empty space inside its rib cage. He pulled out its soul, and its breath quickened.  
  
“Bunny—please—” Chips of its lower ribs were starting to flake away into little streams of dust.  
  
“Sorry, wolfy.” He crouched by its skull. It was dying anyway, and the soul was the tastiest part. He wasn’t going to give it up. “Some days you get the bunny, and some days the bunny gets you.”  
  
Its eye sockets widened in horror as he set its soul on his tongue, and collapsed to dust a moment after he swallowed it.  
  
Blueberry observed his handiwork, leaving bloody footprints around the very dusty but only slightly blood-stained jacket. It was way too big for him, of course. “Maybe it’ll fit Stretch,” he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Flipping the wolf/bunny dynamic has been my thing since I started doing vore, but it feels like too much to have kemonomimi skeletons AND make the bunny larger. So here's a way around that :3
> 
> Blueberry just drenched with blood presenting Red's jacket to Stretch as a present.  
> Stretch wearing the jacket (still kinda big on him) and scrubbing the blood off his brother :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Now pictures!](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/179223344515/bonus-scene-illustrations-from-that-fic-i-just)


End file.
